Droideka
|Geschlecht= |Sensorfarbe=Rot |Ausrüstung=Eigener Schildgenerator |Bewaffnung=2 Zwillingsrepetierblaster |Modifikationen= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort= *Colla IV *Geonosis |Besitzer= |Funktion=Kampfdroide |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische RepublikDie Kundschafter *Konföderation unabhängiger SystemeEpisode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger **HandelsföderationEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung **Techno-Union **Geonosian Industries *Überreste der KUSBattlefront II *Galaktisches ImperiumThe New Essential Guide to Droids *Zann-KonsortiumSandstorm *Vagaari-ImperiumDie Verschollenen }} Droidekas waren eine Kampfdroidenreihe, die auch als Zerstörerdroide bekannt wurde. Erstmals eingesetzt von der Handelsföderation dienten die Droiden neben den B1-Kampfdroiden dem Schutz von Gütern. Teilweise stellte die Handelsföderation die Droidekas auch der Galaktischen Republik zur Verfügung. Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege im Jahr 22 VSY ging ein Großteil der Droidekas in die Armee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, doch wurden sie mit dem Ende des Konflikts 19 VSY mit der restlichen Droidenarmee der Separatisten deaktiviert. Später nutze das Galaktische Imperium einige Droiden dieser Art und gliederten sie nach ihrer Reaktivierung in die imperiale Armee ein. Beschreibung Variationen Es zeigte sich, dass die Droidekas eine einsatzstarke und flexible Kampfdroidengruppe waren, was dazu führte, dass verschiedene Variationen und Modifikationen enstanden, die auf sepzielle Einsatzgebiete noch mehr angepasst waren. Die während der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY eingesetzten Grapple Droidekas waren mit Krallen ausgestattet, aber technisch genauso weit entwickelt, wie das herkömmliche Modell.Jedi Power Battles Während der Klonkriege nutzte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auch andere Varianten des Kampfdroiden, unter anderem den Ultra-Droideka, die sich in ihrer Größe von anderen Droideka-Modellen unterschieden. Ihre Größe und ihr Energieverbrauch machten es allerdings notwendig, dass auf einen Schildgenerator verzichtet werden musste. Eine weitere Droideka-Modifikation stellte der Sniper Droideka dar, der aus großer Entfernung feindliche EInheiten anvisierte und abschoss.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Jahre nach den Klonkriegen nutzten verschiedene Fraktionen modifizierte Varianten des Droidekas. Der K3-I Buzzer Droide stellte eine schwächere Variation des ursprünglichen Droidekas dar und hatte weder einen Schildgenerator, noch schlagkräftige Waffensysteme.Galaxies Desweiteren nutzte der Verbrecher Tyber Zahn während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine Droideka-Variante, die als Droideka Mark II bekannt war.Empire at War – Forces of Corruption Äußeres und Funktion thumb|left|Ein Droideka im kompakten zustand Basierend auf der Spezies der Colicoiden, erhielten die Droidekas einen insektenartigen Körper, der durch eine Reihe von Besonderheiten gekennzeichnet war. In einer Kombination aus Repulsoreffekten und Eigendynamik war es den Droiden möglich innerhlab von Sekunden von ihrem radförmigen Zustand in eine aufrechte Position zu wechseln. Während der Rollphase des Droiden ist es nicht möglich den eingebauten Schildgenerator zu aktivieren, der für gewöhnlich bei aufrechter Position aktiv ist, um Laserfeuer zu absorbieren. Daher schützt eine stabile Bronze-Rückenplatte die Waffen und anderen Komponenten des Kampfdroiden, während sich dieser bewegt. Die Waffenarme des Droidekas waren schwer gepanzert und verfügten über eine Reihe Laserblaster. Zusätzlich befand sich an der Front des Droiden ein Sensorkopf mit Sensorantenne, um die Ortung von Feinden zu erleichtern. Tatsächlich besaß der Gefechtsdroide einen eigenen Reaktor, der Kühlung durch eine Rippenkonstruktion am Hinterlauf des Droidekas erfuhr. Die Radform diente vorallem der Lagerung der Droiden und für einen schnellen Stellungswechsel. Rollen konnte der Droide durch eine Reihe geschaltenen internen Mikrorepulsoren, sodass der Droide während seines rollenden Zustandes ein schweres Ziel bot. Dank der harten spitz zulaufenden Beine war es Droidekas möglich selbst auf schwierigem Untergrund sicher zu stehen. Geschichte Frühe Einsätze thumb|right|Ein Droideka attackiert Jinn und Kenobi Aufgrund der bekannten Schwächen der herkömmlichen Kampfdroiden, suchte die Handelsföderation Möglichkeiten für eine neuartige und nicht so angreifbare Art von Kampfdroide. Schließlich erhielten die Colicoiden den Auftrag diesen Gefechtsdroiden zu designen und zu produzieren, der gleichsam auf dem körperlichen AUfbau dieser chitingepanzerten Spezies basierte.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Einige Jahre vor der Blockade von Naboo ersuchten die Wookiees im Galaktischen Senat die Erlaubnis den Waldmond Alaris Prime zu kolonisieren. Im Senat entbrannte daraufhin eine heftige Debatte, da die Handelsföderation den Mond ebenfalls für eine Kolonisation auserkohren hatte. Nachdem der Senat durch eine Abstimmung den Wookiees die Erlaubnis zur Besiedelung des Mondes gab, errichtete die Handelsföderation ohne das Wissen der Galaktischen Republik eine Basis auf dem Mond. Als die Wookiees zusammen mit dem Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und seinem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi die Vorgehensweise der Handelsföderation aufdeckten, entbrannte ein Kampf, der in der Schlacht von Alaris Prime gipfelte. Während dieses Konflikts nutze die Handelsföderation mehrere Droidekas, um gegen die Angreifer vorzugehen.Galactic Battlegrounds Jahre später errichtete die Handelsföderation eine Blockade über den republikanischen Planeten Naboo, da sie gegen die angehobenen Handelssteuern protestierte. Als die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn als Botschafter der Republik auf dem Flaggschiff der Handelsföderation ankamen, um die Vertreter der Föderation umzustimmen, wurden die Jedi von Droidekas angegriffen. Während der Ersten Schlacht von Naboo setzte die Handelsföderation diverse Droidekas ein, um die Naboo-Parrlay einzunehmen. Später kam es zu einer weiteren Schlacht, bei der der Droiden-Kommandant OOM-9 unter dem Befehl Nute Gunrays auf der Grasebene vor Theed die Gungan-Armee angriff. Dabei kamen zahlreiche Droidekas zum Einsatz, die jedoch durch die Zerstörung des Zentralcomputers im Orbit Naboos deaktiviert und vernichtet wurden. Im Jahr 27 VSY übergab die Handelsföderation einige Droidekas in die Hände der Republik. Diese wurden im Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt genutzt, um das Schiff zu sichern. Nur wenige Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege nutze die um 24 VSY entstandene Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ebenfalls Droidekas. Als die Separatisten-Allianz den Planeten Kashyyyk unter der Führung des Sith-Lords Dooku angriff, um eine Wookie-Händlervereinigung zu eliminieren, kamen zahlreiche Droidekas zum Einsatz, die mit dazu beitrugen, dass der Angriff auf den Planeten erfolgreich war.Battlefront Klonkriege thumb|left|Ein Droideka während der Schlacht von Geonosis Im Jahr 22 VSY trafen sich verschiedene Vertreter der großen handelsunternehmen der Galaxis, darunter Nute Gunray und Shu Mai, zusammen mit Poggle und Dooku auf Geonosis, um über eine Zusammenlegung des Militärs im Kampf gegen die Republik zu debattieren. Zu dieser Zeit wurde das Treffen von Obi-Wan Kenobi heimlich beobachtet und dessen Informationen an den Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant weiter geleitet. Dabei wurde der jedi von einem Droideka entdeckt und geriet in geonosianische Gefangenschaft. Als Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala Kenobi zur Hilfe eilten, gerieten sie ebenfalls in einen Hinterhalt Jango Fetts, der mithilfe von einigen Droidekas die beiden festnahm. Von Poggle vor Gericht gestellt, wurden die beiden Jedi und die Senatorin in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit zur Tötung zur Schau gestellt. Als zwahlreiche Jedi mit den vorher noch nie im Einsatz befindlichen Klonkriegern Geonosis stürmten, um die Gefangenen zu retten, kamen zahlreiche Droideka zum Einsatz. Während sich der Krieg über die Galaxis ausbreitete, fanden die Droideka-Modelle immer mehr Einzug in die Reihen der Droidenarmee. Während der Schlacht von Christophsis nutzte Whorm Loathsom einige Modelle dieser Art, um gegen die republikanische Linie vorzurücken.The Clone Wars (Film) Die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress nutzte einige dieser Droiden, um den Jedi-Meister Yoda daran zu hindern in Verhandlungen mit den toydarianischen König Katuunko zu treten. Während der Mission zerstörte der Jedi jedoch mithilfe der Klonkrieger sämtliche Droideneinheiten auf dem Mond, darunter auch alle Droidekas. Auch unter Nute Gunray waren Droidekas während des Krieges im Einsatz. Während einer Mission auf Rodia, sollten drei Droidekas für den Schutz des Vizekönig sorgen, was jedoch nicht gelang. Nuvo Vindi, ein separatistischer Wissenschaftler, der das Blauschattenvirus erforschte, nutzte in seiner geheimen Basis auf Naboo ebenfalls Droidekas, die die Station bewachten. Einige Zeit nach der Eroberung Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY bauten die Geonosianer unter Poggle eine weitere Droidenfabrik auf, in der unter anderem Droidekas produziert wurden. Während der großangelegten Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis nutzten die separatistischen Streitkräfte ebenfalls diese Droidenmodelle. Einige Zeit nach den Ereignissen auf Geonosis verriet Dooku seine Schülerin Ventress während der Schlacht von Sullust und nahm sich einen neuen Lehrling, Savage Opress. Als dieser an Bord von Dookus Schiff zwischen den Fronten stand, da sich Dooku und die Nachtschwester Asajj sich bekämpften, wandte dieser sich gegen beide und flüchtete. Dooku befahl den Droiden auf dem Schiff Savage aufzuhalten, darunter befanden sich ebenfalls eine Reihe Droidekas. }} Im letzten Kriegsjahr kamen zahlreiche Droidekas auf Cato Neimoidia zum Einsatz, die Nute Gunrays Palast schützten.Labyrinth des Bösen Mithilfe eines Ionenstrahls konnten alle Droideka-Einheiten jedoch ausgeschalten werden. Später ordnete der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious an, dass sein Schüler, sowie der Droiden-General Grievous das republikanische Zentrum Coruscant angreifen sollte. Als die Droidenarmee die Stadt angriff, kamen zahlreiche Droidekas zum Einsatz.Clone Wars Auch auf dem separatistischen Flaggschiff Unsichtbare Hand waren eine Reihe dieser Droiden stationiert. Mehrere kesselten die Jedi Kenobi und Skywalker ein, um sie anschließend an Grievous auzuliefern. Als das Schiff auf den Planeten absürtze, da es durch das anhaltende Laserfeuer republikanischer Schiffe schwer beschädigt worden war, wurde auch ein Großteil der Droiden an Bord zerstört.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Während dieser Zeit kam es ebenfalls zu heftigen Kämpfen auf dem Planeten Felucia, Kashyyyk, Utapau und Mygeeto, wobei die Separatisten auch hier zahlreiche Droidekas einsetzten. Nicht lange Zeit nach dem missglückten Angriff auf Coruscant, rief der enttarnte Darth Sidious die Order 66 aus, sodass überall in der Galaxis die Jedi zum Tötungsobjekt ihrer eigenen Klon-Truppen wurden. Gleichzeitig reiste der zum Sith-Lord aufgestiegene Anakin Skywalker nach Mustafar, um die Anführer der Separatisten zu töten. Nach vollbrachter Tat sorgte er dafür, dass alle separatistischen Droideneinheiten, darunter hunderte von Droidekas, deaktiviert wurden. Imperiale Zeit thumb|right|Sturmtruppen nutzen eine Droideka Während der Großen Jedi-Säuberung nutze der konföderierte Gizor Delso mitunter eine Reihe von Droidekas, um vom Planeten Mustafar aus die Separatisten-Allianz wieder aufleben zu lassen. Das Galaktische Imperium erkannte jedoch die Aktivitäten des Geonosianers und entsandte eine Flotte, um dem Separatisten das Handwerk zu legen. Die imperiale Flotte bombadierte den Planeten und vernichtete somit die Armee des Geonosianers. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs machte sich das Imperium jedoch auch selbst daran Droidekas zu reaktivieren und umzuprogrammieren, sodass diese als Zerstörerdroiden in der imperialen Armee dienten. Mit ihrem Schild war es den Droiden möglich die feindlichen Einheiten anzugreifen und das Feuer auf sich zu lenken, während die imperialen Sturmtruppen nachrückten.Galaxies Trading Card Game – Champions of the Force Desweiteren nutzte das Zann-Konsortium eine Reihe dieser Droiden und auch deren weiterentwickelte Variante, den Droideka Mark II. Selbst Jahre nach Palpatines Tod und dem Ende des Galatischen Bürgerkriegs waren die Droideka-Modelle noch nicht vergessen. Der Jedi-Großmeister Luke Skywalker entdeckte zusammen mit Mara Jade Skywalker einen Droideka, den sie in den Überresten des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts fanden. Da der Droide bereits über 45 Jahre aktiviert war, arbeite sein Systemprozessor fehlerhaft, was ihn jedoch nicht ungefährlich machte. Hinter den Kulissen *George Lucas hatte die Idee, einen Droiden zu entwickeln, der sich nicht schwebend oder gehend, sondern rollend fortbewegen sollte. Ausgangspunkt dafür war die Form der B1-Kampfdroiden, die man zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte. Es folgten die große Rückenplatte, die Zwillingsblaster und schließlich der Schutzschild, die das Aussehen und die Gefährlichkeit der Droidekas abrundeten. *Als Inspiration für das Aussehen der Droidekas waren laut Designer Doug Chiang afrikanische Skulpturen mit kurzen Beinen und langen Oberkörpern ausschlaggebend.Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin (Ausgabe 55, Seite 7) *Während der Produktion von Episode I wurden die Droidekas von den ILM-Entwicklern scherzhaft Droide'cars''' genannt. *Im Spiel ''LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga und in dem Roman Im Kreuzfeuer werden die Droidekas fälschlicherweise als Droid'i'ka bezeichnet. *Auf einigen Bildern, unter anderem auf dem Cover von Galaxy at War und in Battlefront, wird der Droideka ohne Photorezeptoren dargestellt. *In Transformers - Die Rache gibt es Roboter, die den Droidekas sehr ähnlich sehen. Diese sind zu tausenden unterwegs und bilden zusammengesetzt einen Decepticon, welcher sich durch seine hauchdünne Scheibe auszeichnete. Einer dieser Decepticons war Reed. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * * *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Galaxies Trading Card Game – Champions of the Force'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Bodentruppen des Zann-Konsortiums cs:Droideka en:Droideka es:Droideka fr:Droïdeka it:Droideka hu:Droideka nl:Droideka no:Droideka pl:Droid niszczyciel pt:Droideka ru:Дроидека fi:Droideka sv:Droideka